


Dream Boy

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: AU: Dream World, Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, bts appears a little, poorly written smut, shit ton of fluff, they really miss each other, you can skip it if you want tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Jiho and Jaehyo have a love beyond dimensions.AU where Jiho and Jaehyo are in parallell universes and can only meet through Jiho's dreams.





	1. Good night, sleep tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy another multi-chaptered project. Don't worry though, Under The Bed will still be continued. Im setting up an updating schedule to keep myself on track.

It was 2 months ago, no, more than that. Almost a year by now since he last saw the love of his life. It was heartbreaking to Jaehyo to never see him again, but they were to never meet anyway.

Jaehyo's world and Jiho's world are parallell, never to meet. It was only by luck they met in one of Jiho's dreams, they met and spent that night together until Jiho faded away into the morning sun, a loud alarm taking him away.

Jiho had tried to accept Jaehyo was just a dream, to believe he wasn't real, even though he can remember his touch, his voice, his face so well. It was too clear to be fake like that, like theres a possibility Jaehyo is real and out there, waiting for Jiho to come find him.

There was a literal rift between the two, they could only meet when Jiho is dreaming, and he can't always dream about Jaehyo over and over again. As much as he wants to return to that dream, it's never happened for almost a year. But he won't give up yet, he bets that on the night he met Jaehyo is when he'll dream that world again. 

It's been exactly a year since Jiho had met the boy of his dreams, he anticipated the time he can finally go to sleep and see him again, to love him again.

But it never happened.

Jiho woke up the next day feeling empty. He didn't get to see Jaehyo again like he promised. He promised Jaehyo he would come back.

The rest of the day played out normally, shower, breakfast, work, etc. But the entire time his mind was somewhere else, he was too busy thinking about Jaehyo.

He dropped his bag by the sofa and let out a sigh, "Jaehyo really isn't real, is he?" Jiho mumbled as he collapsed on the couch and switched on the tv, changing channels only to find nothing good on.

\----

Jaehyo waited.

And waited.

And waited even more, but he never showed up. This filled the brunette with the worst case of despair and loneliness he had ever experienced. Of course he had friends, all of them which he loved very much, but they couldn't compare the emotions he was feeling when he was with the with the blonde from the other dimension. He wishes he could jump the gap between them and land into the latter's arms.

But that'll never happen apparently. It's been a year already, he should probably just give up. Besides, what if Jiho doesn't even want to come back?

Jaehyo felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of Jiho never wanting to see him again, even after all the fun they had that night. Well... night for Jiho. It was day time in Jaehyo's world.

The brunette looked out the window to see the sun rise, he was up all night again worrying about Jiho. He thinked about all the possibilities on why Jiho hasn't come back, and none of them are favourable. Maybe he couldn't come back? What if he didn't want to? What if Jiho thought this was all a dream and Jaehyo was a figment of his imagination?! What if Jiho was dead?! Jaehyo shook his head and got out of bed to make breakfast and try to get his mind off of Jiho.

As he watched the eggs fry on the pan, he checked his newly charged phone for messages. A few texts in the group chat with his two closest friends Taeil and Minhyuk. Just some bickering about what movie was better, just small talk. All of them were from last night though.

"Might as well revive the chat..." he mumbled to himself and unlocked his phone.

Pretty Boy: good morning guys

He set his phone down to pay attention to his eggs, occasionally poking them with a fork. Jaehyo normally never cooked for himself, Taeil usually came over to make sure that the brunette wasn't losing his mind over his "imaginary friend". He tried to not be offended at his rude comment towards Jiho.

As soon as he put his eggs on a plate, his phone vibrated, almost scaring the boy out of his wits.

**Baby Hyung: ahn fucking jaehyo it's 7 am what are you doing up???**

The brunette let out a chuckle and unlocked his phone to respond.

**Pretty Boy: insomnia, y'know, the usual**

**Pretty Boy: you left me alone to make breakfast myself 33 meanie hyung**

**Baby Hyung: its because youre not suffering from a hangover on your couch**

**Baby Hyung: you need to stop drinking away your problems anyway**

**Baby Hyung: and forget about that imaginary friend you keep going on and on about**

**Phantom: jesus christ guys you know how to blow up phones**

**Pretty Boy: sorry minnie**

**Pretty Boy: jiho is not imaginary nor a drunken illusion. he's from another world and i want to see him again**

**Baby Hyung: in your dreams, because thats all he was**

Jaehyo got a little pissed at his hyung's rude comments. But honestly it was the other way around, Jiho dreamed of Jaehyo. That just makes things harder for them to meet. Because Jiho could easily avoid seeing Jaehyo, and if he isn't trying to, then well shit. He turned the notifications off and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast, not really in the mood to listen to the other two complain. 

\----

Jiho rolled around on the couch until he was comfortable, fatigue already taking over his body. It had been a long day of composing music with his best friend in the underground rapper scene, Park Kyung. They recently dropped a new mini album that seemed to already be somewhat of a hit, but they have no time for stopping for a break. They had fans to please.

His eyelids felt heavy, way too heavy for him, making the blonde give in to the fatigue.

He woke up to find himself in another room, in another apartment, because this wasn't his, but it was all too familar. Jiho kicked the covers off of him and lazily made his way over to the door, he was getting deja vu all over again. He hesitantly opened the door to find a lovely, small apartment with somewhat fancy decorations, and what he assumes to be owner, sitting at the dining table alone with his phone.

That's when it hit him. This was Jaehyo's apartment, and that lovely, tall brunette was the boy he has been longing for. "Jaehyo?" He called out to him and slowly approached the table, even though he was full of energy and happiness being in this parallell world again for the first time in a year.

Jaehyo quickly looked up from his phone to see the owner of the all too familiar voice. "J-Jiho?" He was back. He came back after a year. Jaehyo has never felt happier, all those sleepless nights worrying about his dreamer had paid off. He excused himself from the table and ran over to Jiho, pulling him in for the tightest hug to ever exist in the history of hugs, "You came back... I was afraid you broke your promise. I was just about to give up all hope too." He held back tears, he couldn't cry in front of Jiho, not now at least.

Jiho hugged back as soon as he felt the brunette's arms wrap around him. "I missed you too, I've tried every night to come see you, but I kept failing. I'm so sorry." He ran a hand through Jaehyo's hair, it was still as soft as he remembered it. It's like Jaehyo's body is frozen in time, because he hasn't changed one bit in the year they've been apart. Not that it matters, he loves Jaehyo the way he is. 

It was then Jiho was torn away from Jaehyo and back into his own apartment. There was a loud vibrating and one of his songs playing from his bag, why would someone be calling him this late? He didn't bother answering the phone, he was just too disappointed and pissed off at whoever is calling him, the asshole took him away from Jaehyo, why should they deserve an answer?!

He stared up at the ceiling for a minute, thinking about what he could've done with Jaehyo if he weren't rudely disturbed by his phone, he should've turned the damn thing off. Jiho rolled back into his comfortable position, finding himself unable to fall back asleep.

\----

Jaehyo was in shock, he couldn't move from that spot. As soon as he got to see Jiho again, he was taken away by whatever alarm there was this time. He dropped down to the floor and sat there, he couldn't fucking believe it. Jiho was gone again for god knows how long, unable to come back on his own free will. Jaehyo felt lonely again, like a chunk of him was scooped out by a giant spoon in a bowl of jello. 

He got off the floor, still in absolute disbelief of the event that took place before him. Jaehyo made his way into the bathroom, deciding it was time to cry in the shower, just incase Taeil or Minhyuk-hyung decided to come by and find him a sobbing mess, then making fun of him for crying over an "imaginary friend". Jiho wasn't an illusion, because Jaehyo could feel everything, his body, his warmth, his heartbeat, absolutely everything. All of those things made him feel safe, like Jiho was his blonde teddy bear.

After stripping and letting the water run for a bit, he stepped into the shower and let himself go. Tears ran down almost as fast as the water running down his body and down the drain, sobs being drained out by the water hitting the floor of the shower.

All he wanted was another full night (day) with Jiho, and to make it worthwhile too. He wanted to spend every last second with him before the sun sinks into the horizon, and the blonde returning to his own world. But instead he got only a few minutes, and he wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted Jiho all to himself a little while longer.

\----

Jiho moved himself back to his own bed, hoping to have better luck catching sleep and hopefully catching Jaehyo there. Unfortunately it lead to more tossing and turning, worried about what Jaehyo is thinking, what if Jaehyo thinks that he never wanted to come back so he woke himself up? He felt tears welling up in his eyes at that thought. Jiho shook his head to get rid of the sad thought before closing his eyes again.

He remember some tactics Kyung had taught him to get a nice good night sleep. Step one, relax.

Jiho got rid of tension he was feeling in his body and let himself sink further into the matress and pillows, pulling the blankets up closer to him. He forgot how comfortable his bed was compared the sofa, it felt like heaven. But he bets Jaehyo's bed is even better.

Before he could review step two, he was nodding off again, feeling his body go numb and mind absolutely blank until he accepted slumber's embrace.

\----

Jaehyo had finished his shower and exited the bathroom, still feeling quite down from earlier's events, until he saw a certain blonde boy watching tv on the couch. His previously somber expression turning into one so bright the sun doesn't have jack shit on the brightness. "You're back!" He speed walked over to the couch and sat next to Jiho, cuddling into his arm, "I thought I had lost you for another year."

Jiho smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette, "I tried to fall back asleep as soon as possible to make sure I wouldn't miss my chance to see you."

"Well, you didn't, and that's good. I really missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, Jaehyo-hyung."


	2. Neither High nor Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil couldn't believe it. Woo fucking Jiho was real, and he saw the blonde come into reality like some sci-fi film, he almost feels bad for bringing over painkillers assuming his friend was drunk off his goddamn ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took a million years to update
> 
> There are some confusing things but dont worry, all shall be revealed
> 
> :"D

The day after, Jiho found himself at his favourite café with his two best friends, Park Kyung and his laptop. They were supposed to be working on lyrics for a new song and splitting lines, but Jiho couldn't find himself focusing on the topic at hand. His mind kept wandering back to Jaehyo and everything he wants to do with him before it's too late, but what if it was too late? What if Jaehyo was completely out of his reach now? He gently shook his head to get rid of the thought.

It was then a very familiar, yet attractive male entered the café, he looked in Jiho's direction before turning away to the barista to order. He looked perfect to the blonde, he looked exactly like his dream guy, wait a minute...

Jiho wouldn't stop staring, he couldn't stop staring. That was Ahn Jaehyo, his Ahn Jaehyo.

"Hey! Are you listening?! What are you staring at?" Kyung poked Jiho's forehead and tried to find what his best friend is so intrigued by.

The blonde slapped the latter's hand away, "Nothing, it's okay, don't worry about it. Now, where were we?" He looked down at his laptop and sighed, he still couldn't focus. He wanted to run up to the brunette and pull him into a hug and question why he's here. Maybe it wasn't him but a look-alike, a twin maybe.

He glanced back at Jaehyo, watching him take his coffee and take a seat somewhere in the back of the room, a good distance in front of Jiho. The rapper took advantage of this and looked past Kyung, who seems to be rambling on about fruits now. Jaehyo seemed too absorbed in what was going on on his phone to notice the blonde staring at him from his table.

\----

Jaehyo looked through his phone's camera roll, there were pictures of him with someone, but that someone's face was always blurred out. It was like he didn't exist and the evidence of him existing was destroyed. It made the brunette curious, yet also sorrowful, he wanted to know who this boy was and why he was so important.

He looked up and caught the eye of someone staring directly at him, or more so past his friend to look at me. Jaehyo held back a chuckle when the friend gently slapped the starer, friend does not like his blonde buddy staring at other guys. Jaehyo looked back down at his phone and saw the previously blurred out face was more defined, the boy had blonde hair, but that was all he could make out. He sighed and went back to drinking his coffee, trying to ignore the look he was getting from the other. Seriously, what was he doing to make this guy check him out?

Jaehyo tried to finish his coffee quickly, the blonde's stares were making him feel uncomfortable, like REALLY really uncomfortable. He tried making it seem like he was occupied by something on his phone, but he could still see the eyes on him from the corner of his vision. "Fuck it..." he muttered to himself, taking his coffee and phone, and leaving.

As soon as he removed himself from the café, he started feeling a bit better. Nobody was staring at him anymore, which was quite relaxing. He checked his phone once again, only to see that the features were clear as day. Jaehyo looked down in shock, the boy in the pictures is the same one he saw in the café.

Jiho looked on in disappointment and sadness before returning his gaze to Kyung, who seemed very pissed at the situation.

"Did you know him or something?" Kyung tapped the able in slight annoyance.

"No, I thought I did, but I was wrong." Jiho shook his head and looked back down at the laptop, "Could you please continue what you were saying?"

"So what I was saying was--"

Jiho tried listening. Keyword, tried. But he just couldn't, his mind was still running on about Jaehyo and his mysterious look-alike. What's his deal anyway? Why did he seem so tense about something on his phone?

"Woo fucking Jiho, don't call me out to work with you on some stupid song only to have you zone out and stare at some pretty boy." Kyung started packing up his belongings, "If you're that tired, go home and rest, okay? Love you." He picked up his coffee and left Jiho alone, trapped in his own thoughts. 

\----

Jaehyo jerked himself awake in a cold sweat, recovering from the shock of sleep. He scrambled around for his phone and looked for pictures, the same pictures he saw of him and Jiho, they were all there. He leaned back on his pillow and scrolled down, if Jiho can't stay, at least he has some way to remember him. 

He opened the group chat he has with his hyungs Taeil and Minhyuk, catching up on missed messages and the two complaining on how Jaehyo is always sleeping nowadays.

**Pretty Boy: so uh**

**Pretty Boy: i think i went to jiho's world**

He waited for a response, it was 12:26 AM, Minhyuk would definitely be up watching a movie with his boyfriend, Yukwon. It never occurred to him why Yukwon wasn't in their chat. Maybe Minhyuk didn't want night time secrets to be revealed. Then his phone buzzed gently in his hand.

**Phantom: are you high**

**Baby Hyung: or drunk**

**Phantom: or both**

**Pretty Boy: neither my friends**

**Pretty Boy: i actually literally just woke up tbh**

**Baby Hyung: no surprise**

**Pretty Boy: ANYWAYS i think i went to Jiho's world but i couldnt remember him or something and now that im awake im fully aware that i saw him in my "dream"**

**Baby Hyung: im coming over with water bottles and advil**

**Pretty Boy: hyung no**

**Baby Hyung: you cant stop me**

**Pretty Boy: go make sure minnie doesn't destroy kwonnie's asshole instead**

**Phantom: what a great time for him to look over my shoulder :(**

**Phantom: dont give him ideas i dont want him strapping me to the bed and riding me... yet**

**Pretty Boy: do you prefer manhandling him?**

**Phantom: im not talking to you for the rest of the night goodbye**

\----

Taeil actually came over with painkillers and water bottles, which Jaehyo isn't surprised about, this has kinda become a normality at this point. The brunette says something about seeing Jiho, the tattoo covered boy comes over with painkillers and water. It's like they stereotype him to be a drunken fool, when he really isn't.

The rest of the night/morning went by quickly as the two had a movie marathon of horror gore fests at 1 am, or so how Taeil words it. But the true highlight of the night was the arrival of a third guest that nearly makes the brunette's heart destroy hid ribcage and burst out of chest.

Jiho took a seat next to Jaehyo on the couch, "It's nice to meet you, Taeil. I'm Jiho." He held out a hand towards the smaller boy, in which the latter shook nervously.

Taeil couldn't believe it. Woo fucking Jiho was real, and he saw the blonde come into reality like some sci-fi film, he almost feels bad for bringing over painkillers assuming his friend was drunk off his goddamn ass. "Yeah... Nice to meet you too." He turned back towards the tv, now they were watching Repo! The Genetic Opera, it wasn't really horror, but it was some "gory goodness" as how Minhyuk described it when recommending it.

The movie night didn't last long from there because Taeil was passed out of the couch, glasses slightly crooked, drool escaping from his mouth. Jaehyo was pressed up against Jiho's chest and refusing to let go, "You've been coming around a lot more lately, what's up with that?" He mumbled into the blonde's broad chest.

"I dunno, just getting lucky I guess. Though I did see someone who looked exactly like you when I went out with my friend, Kyung." Jiho ran a hand through Jaehyo's hair, treasuring this moment, then again, every moment with Jaehyo is a treasure.

"Yeah, about that, I think I went to your world. But I couldn't remember you for some reason, and now I do. It's weird, because now I remember seeing you staring at me." Jaehyo honestly regretted leaving that café.

"No no, it's okay. We're here now, aren't we?"

"True, true."


	3. Manhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom: kwonnie said no because i texted him asking instead of asking him directly :"( you know how i get when i try to ask something like that
> 
> Baby Hyung: if you man up and ask him properly we'll change your name to Manhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im posting this from school so its a little unedited and shitty  
> Also poorly written smut ahead  
> I put asterisks incase you wanna skip it because its not too important to the plot
> 
> I struggled with that part the most but im fairly confident about the rest of this chapter  
> <33 hope you all enjoy this update  
> also there are so many dead ladybugs at my desk what the fuck

Jaehyo retrieved his phone from the table, he wanted one last picture before Jiho possibly woke up. He wants to spend every last moment with him before he runs out of chances, especially because he found out Jiho has a busy job with a bunch of rude, interrupting phone calls.

The two took a bunch of selcas together, wanting to keep the memory of this day (night for Jiho) alive.

"I wish I could send these to you... We look so good in these, my hair looks great today even though I haven't washed it yet!" Jaehyo scrolled through the pictures they just took. This is the only proof he has of his boyfriend's existence, so better make it last.

"Same, your hair looks good all the time though. Sometimes I get jealous." Jiho ran his hand through Jaehyo's hair, it really was nice for not being washed. Jiho has to do everything to keep it looking good, but Jaehyo is just a natural beauty.

"Thanks, honey." Jaehyo leaned over to rest his head on Jiho's shoulder, he loved this contact more than he realizes. He's used to being alone because everyone is convinced he's crazy when he talks about a boy from a parallell world that can only be accessed by dreaming. But he isn't crazy, he's right about it, and his proof is right here in the form of Woo Jiho. It was then his phone got a downpour of notifications from Minhyuk and Taeil.

**Baby Hyung: okay so jiho is actually real**

**Phantom: what**

**Baby Hyung: and hes hot**

**Phantom: jaehyo i know youre reading this send a pic**

**Baby Hyung: okay hes also really nice though**

**Baby Hyung: jaehyo's crazy ass got lucky**

**Pretty Boy: sent jiho <3.jpeg**

**Phantom: okay he is cute but what is that file name**

****

Jaehyo locked his phone and returned his attention to Jiho, who was starting to doze off a bit. "You're even tired in your dreams, really?" He maneuvered onto Jiho's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Like he expected, Jiho let the brunette's tongue in to explore, the moment growing progressively more heated.

Jiho let his hands wander under Jaehyo's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his waist and gently grazing his hands up to his chest. He broke the kiss to take a breath, "Are we turning this into a wet dream now?"

"Might as well." Jaehyo took the chance to remove his shirt, "Wait, I don't have lube or condoms, I live alone, and I'm dating you, so I never bothered buying them." He pouted, he wanted to go all the way with him, but maybe next time since visits are getting more frequent.

"Well, uh, do you want me to jerk you off. I consider myself good with my hands, especially when I'm a multitasking God, y'know." Jiho winked at the brunette and slid his hands into the older's underwear before sliding his pants and boxers down to Jaehyo's knees. Jaehyo shuddered at the sudden contact with the cold air, he didn't like being exposed, he wasn't one for skinship, but this was Jiho, and this is what Jiho wanted.

Jiho gently grasped the older's dick and pumped slowly, he didn't want to take it too fast right away and overwhelm the other. Jaehyo gasped and tightened his grip on Jiho's shoulders, swearing that he'll leave marks on the other's skin. Jaehyo grinded into the younger's fist, "Jiho... faster, please.." he moaned out, and Jiho complied.

"Of course, hyung." Jiho whispered, making Jaehyo flinch and let out the loudest moan yet, thank god for somewhat soundproof walls, or the neighbours would be questioning. Jiho pumped faster, the dripping precum allowing his hand to slide easier whilst creating a symphony of lewd squishing noises. Jaehyo's whines and cries becoming progressively louder as he was pushed closer and closer towards the edge. "Jiho, I'm close..." he mumbled into the younger's ear. Jiho sped up the pace and teased the head more vigoriously, wanting to send Jaehyo overboard.

Jaehyo's body tensed as he reached his breaking point, cum leaking out from his now softening member and all over Jiho's hand and somewhat on the sofa. He collapsed onto his boyfriend's chest and panted as he came down from his high.

"Good, honey?" Jiho kissed the top of the Jaehyo's head and rubbed circles into his back, trying to calm his worn out sweetheart down.

"Yeah..." Jaehyo nodded, he felt fatigue catching up to him and he dozed off in his boyfriend's arms, ignoring the blonde's aching boner poking into his thigh.

****

Jiho groaned at the sound of the alarm screaming one of his own songs at him. He moved his arm out from under the covers and grabbed his phone to shut the annoying alarm off. Then he forced the rest of himself up and out of bed, only to experience an uncomfortable stickiness in his underwear, that's right, he jerked off Jaehyo last night. Jiho panicked, trying to remember if he at least cleaned up the older boy and put him into bed before he passed out, however his mind drew a blank.

He escaped into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up before his co-workers arrived for some mini meeting about where to go with the next song. Jiho hasn't told Kyung or Jihoon about Jaehyo, he's mostly kept everything to himself and avoiding any conversation about relationships, he wasn't ready to share his secret just yet. 

The hot water of the shower was relaxing, it calmed his tense muscles and let his body loosen up a bit. Jiho's mind drifted back to Jaehyo, maybe he can see if they could shower together next time, he would love to run his hands through the older's scalp, lathering the shampoo and cleaning his boyfriend. Jiho really wished they could at least contact each other through texting or something, not having Jaehyo around makes him feel a little empty. 

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, being extra careful not to slip when he's fading in and out of his thoughts. Jiho wiped the condensation from the mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him, the Jiho staring back looked tired, overworked, stressed, but he knows that it's all worth it in the end. Jiho wishes he could use the hard earned money of his to buy Jaehyo a gift, but he can't bring it over to the other world, he can't even bring his phone. So why bother?

\----

Jaehyo woke up disoriented and confused, he couldn't remember what happened before he passed out, aside from a barrage of pleas-- oh wait, Jiho him a handjob. Fun. He rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and looked around, he was in bed and clean with new boxers and shortson. Jaehyo smiled, at least Jiho is kind enough to clean him up after making such a mess, what a sweet guy. He exited the bedroom and saw the couch where he got the bed handjob in world in was completely clean as well. Jaehyo looked out the window and saw that it was night, he checked the clock and sighed, 7:45. Jiho's alarm goes off at 7:30.

He checked his phone and read through all the missed messages, some of them directed at Jaehyo, but it was mostly just Taeil and Minhyuk bickering, one conversation was about Yukwon's ass. Jaehyo decided to answer the burning questions the two had asked.

**Pretty Boy: okay so Jiho is 24, a music producer/rapper, and he just gave me the best fucking handjob i could ever dream of**

**Phantom: what the fuck i want a handjob now**

**Baby Hyung: you have your boy-toy yukwon**

**Phantom: he is not my boy toy first of all, and i know, im going to ask him in a minute**

**Pretty Boy: have fun**

**Baby Hyung: anyways, jaehyo, you've been sleeping a lot more than usual**

**Phantom: yeah wtf is that about**

**Pretty Boy: ??? i've just been really tired lately**

**Baby Hyung: well yeah we're worried that you're becoming a alcoholic hermit**

**Pretty Boy: i havent had alcohol in two days D: but if you really want me to go out lets go see a movie or some shit**

**Baby Hyung: bring jiho along if you want**

**Pretty Boy: no, because you're going to try to touch his dick**

**Baby Hyung: busted...**

**Phantom: kwonnie said no because i texted him asking instead of asking him directly :"( you know how i get when i try to ask something like that**

**Baby Hyung: if you man up and ask him properly we'll change your name to Manhyuk**

**Pretty Boy: lmao**

Jaehyo locked his phone and leaned back on the couch, carefully avoiding the spot where they were sitting earlier, not that he doesn't like sitting there, but he doesn't know how well Jiho cleaned it. He turned on the tv and scrolled through channels, but there was absolutely nothing interesting on, but that was tv in general now really. He kinda resorted to Netflix at this point anyway.

He decided to check his phone one more time before he disappears into the internet again.

**Manhyuk: i did it guys and now kwonnie is suddenly really fucking hot**

**Manhyuk: sent hot.jpeg**

**Baby Hyung: tmi**

Jaehyo turned notifications off and reached for the laptop he left charging on the table, he opened it and was greeted by a picture of Jiho and himself he set as his background. It was his favourite picture of the two, and it brought back memories of when they first met. They met at a café and had no choice but to sit with each other because of how packed it was, they started talking from there, learning that they had similar interests and ideals. It was there their relationship started, and found out Jiho wasn't really from the area.

He searched up "alternate dimension when dreaming" and actually got a pretty interesting result. It was an article on dimension hopping, a sleep phenomenon that occurs when one is stressed to the point of literally leaving the world and entering another that can be considered a more relaxing environment. However, it can be quite dangerous and harmful, as the victim...

Jaehyo frowned at the word "victim", Jiho was happy here, he can't ever consider the blonde a victim of some sort.

He continued reading on. The victim will develop antisocial and obsessive behaviours if they desire to stay in this world, and in very little numbers, but some cases have shown victims purposely putting themselves in a coma to continue to stay in this alternate world for a longer period of time.

Jaehyo nearly dropped his laptop when he read that some people try to get into a coma to stay in their alternate world. Jiho could hurt himself and his career, his relationships, everything just for Jaehyo. The brunette sighed and was on the verge of tears, he couldn't let Jiho do this, he had to reassure himself the younger would jump worlds naturally and easily.

He rubbed circles into his temples and groaned, "Goddamn it Jiho, please be okay, please don't hurt yourself for me." Jaehyo's phone vibrated, getting a PM rather than a message from the group chat, because he only muted that. He checked it and was shocked to see a message from Yukwon, which is weird, because the kitty never texts him.

**Kitty Kwonnie: heyy :")**

**Pretty Boy: hey**

**Kitty Kwonnie: thanks for giving minnie the idea, he is all fucked out and panting**

**Kitty Kwonnie: sent lolhyukkie.jpeg**

**Pretty Boy: i did not need to see his dick twice tonight**

**Kitty Kwonnie: what? do you want a picture of my ass then**

**Pretty Boy: blocking you**

**Kitty Kwonnie: ily2 bb**

Jaehyo turned off the general notifications for his phone and sighed, he had to get back on track with worrying about Jiho. He decided to search for "how to permanently switch worlds". Jaehyo would leave everything behind to go to his world, he didn't want Jiho to live here, for he would lose his valuable career, and Jaehyo has a shitty job of working at home and shitty friends that send him dick pics.

He pressed enter and was pleased with the results.


	4. Interventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil looked back at the tall brunette, "We've always been worried about his sanity, but I feel like we shouldn't have kept our distance, we were always afraid of hurting his fragile heart, so we somewhat shut him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little triggering due to mentions of suicide and self harm  
> Read with caution ovo/)

"Woo Jiho, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been really tired lately, you've been procrastinating from your work, and you always fade out of our conversations." Kyung nearly slammed his fist on the table, he was obviously furious with the younger, especially after all these times Jiho has bothered him over and over again about work. "You're such a hypocrite, saying that I shouldn't ever procrastinate, now here you are, almost sleeping on the job." He crossed his arms and glared at his best friend, he needed answers.

Jihoon was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV and trying to ignore the yelling going on behind him in the kitchen. He wanted to know why Jiho was so distressed as well, but the eldest kicked him out of the conversation, saying that he'll continue babysitting duty after he finishes yelling at Jiho.

The youngest peeked back into the kitchen and saw a horrific, rare sight of Kyung yelling at the other, and Jiho on the absolute verge of breaking down. This was rare, this was an anomaly, this was terrible. Jihoon decided to get up and break the fight, storming over quickly and raising his already monstrous voice, "Kyung, chill, theres obviously something bothering him and we should take it slow, we shouldn't force anything out of him, okay?!"

Kyung stumbled back a bit at the sudden raised tone, he was about to retaliate until he saw the blonde rapper about to break down. His expression softened and he sighed, "Jihoon, you're right. I'm sorry Jiho, I don't know who shoved a stick up my ass, but it's out now." The eldest took a seat in front of the distressed boy, Jihoon taking a side chair. "Jiho, please explain to us what is bothering you, take as much time as you need."

Jiho hesitated, he wasn't ready to tell them about Jaehyo, they wouldn't believe him, maybe Jihoon would, but Kyung would call him crazy, insane, mentally unstable. The blonde sighed before starting his story, "I go to another world when dreaming, and I met this lovely guy named Jaehyo, the guy I was staring at at the café, which I'll explain in a minute. But when I dream, I go back to that world, instead of letting my mind rest, and it's been completely fucking me over. I wish I could just stay there, but I have a career, a job to maintain here."

The two nodded and took in all this information as he continued.

"The other day, Jaehyo came to our world and thats when we saw him, Kyung. However when he showed up, he had no memories of me until he woke up and registered the fact he was here." Jiho shook his head, "I really don't know what to do, I love Jaehyo a lot, but I can't stay as much as I want to, both physically and the fact I have a job." Jiho slammed his forehead on the table and groaned.

Kyung patted the younger's head gently to show reassurance, "It's okay, we believe you, and there have been cases of this before. There is a way to stay for a long period of time, but I don't recommend it." Kyung pulled out his laptop and searched for "going to another world while dreaming" and clicked the first result, turning the laptop towards the younger for him to read through the article. It said symptoms of the "victims" of this dimensional dreaming, or Dimendreaming was the scientific word, pretty lame for a fancy word.

Jiho finished the article, "I can't risk going into a coma, I can't risk death, because then I wouldn't see Jaehyo at all." He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Exactly why I said I don't recommend it. Especially since you have so much to lose, like your fame, career, friends, everything. Don't do it, Jiho." Kyung's face was filled with worry, he was afraid he gave his best friend an idea, a terrible idea that would probably be the end of him.

Jihoon looked on the situation with so many thoughts running through his head, what if Jiho really went through with it? Even though he said he wouldn't? He would lose one of his best friends, his favourite hyung. That would be an absolute nightmare, "maybe you should see a sleep therapist, hyung?" He rubbed Jiho's back, he was really worried about him, he always has been because of his hyung's workaholic tendencies. It scared him so much to see someone he's so close to self destruct like that.

"If I do, what if I never see Jaehyo ever again?" Jiho said, muffled by the fact his face is squished up against the wooden table.

"Then let him go." Kyung deadpanned, he was a little sick of hearing "Jaehyo this" and "Jaehyo that". "You shouldn't let yourself fall to shit over one person, no matter how important they are."

"B-but..." Jiho tried to counter but Kyung interrupted him.

"I'm scheduling an appointment with a sleep therapist. Woo Jiho, this is for your own good, you need to be yourself again. Now go back to sleep and try getting proper rest, okay?" Kyung shut his laptop and started packing up his belongings, Jihoon following suit. Once the two gathered their stuff, they waved their goodbyes and left, leaving a heartbroken Jiho.

Jiho didn't move from his spot, at least not for a while, he needed to process everything he just heard and witnessed. They're going to set it up so he can sleep well, and by sleeping well, they're going to get rid of Jaehyo. Getting rid of Jaehyo, he can't allow that. He doesn't want to abandon his hyung without an explanation, he doesn't want to abandon him in general, even if he truly was a figment of his imagination.

What if he really just was a dream?

\----

Jaehyo was still really deciding if he wanted to do this, what if he died instead of going into a coma? He had too many worries about everything that could go wrong. After all, what can go wrong, _will_ go wrong. He paced around his living room, thinking about all the possibly outcomes, and how he's even going to do it without making it look like suicide. That's probably going to be the hardest part of it all.

Now he regrets telling the others because now they're blowing up his phone with reasons why he shouldn't do it, and that he has so much to live for, when he doesn't feel the same. 

**Baby Hyung: ahn fucking jaehyo thats literal suicide**

**Manhyuk: seriously, dont do it, its not worth it**

**Manhyuk: you're going to make your hyungs sad if you do**

**Baby Hyung: if you get hurt i'd never forgive myself**

**Baby Hyung: im literally your fucking babysitter and im going to get fired and sued if you try to kill yourself**

**Pretty Boy: im not killing myself**

**Baby Hyung: it sounds like you are because what you plan on doing is going to kill you in the long run**

**Baby Hyung: its not just the fact that you can die in the "accident"**

**Baby Hyung: its the fact you can die will in a coma**

**Manhyuk: im trying not to cry**

**Manhyuk: i dont want my favourite dongsaeng (aside from kwonnie) to hurt or kill himself**

**Manhyuk added Kitty Kwonnie**

**Kitty Kwonnie: jaehyo you fucking slut i will shank your corpse if you kill yourself**

**Kitty Kwonnie: but can i know the context of all of this?  
**

Jaehyo completely shut his phone off, he was sick of reading their shit, he really was. He collapsed onto his soft, plush bed. It reminded him of times with Jiho, where they would cuddle hours on end until the younger disappeared into the sunset, literally.Because Jaehyo's sunset is Jiho's sunrise. He dreams of one day being able to watch the sunset with Jiho before he wakes up from his alarm. 

He rolls around until he gets into a comfy position and closes his eyes, he doesn't want to think right now, he doesn't want to think of Jiho, because thinking of the younger is what makes his chest ache. Why did they have to exist in parallell worlds? Why were they never allowed to meet unless one was unconscious? 

"Why?!" Jaehyo sobs out, he didn't realize he was crying until he felt the wetness against his pillow. He wipes away his tears, yet more threaten to fall, he can't believe he's living this life. Jaehyo had dreams of being an idol, but now he's stuck with working at home as an author, a lazy author that is, he has only 3 friends and almost all of them refuse to even face Jaehyo. They always thought his was crazy, that he was delusional, that he was ill in the head. But he wasn't, he knew he wasn't. 

Jaehyo cried his poor, tired self to sleep that night, not realizing the boy with glasses and tattoos who found the hidden key. 

**~5 minutes ago~**

****Manhyuk: hes not responding** **

****Baby Hyung: he probably turned his phone off** **

****Baby Hyung: he does that when he doesn't want to deal with us** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: i dont blame him tbh** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: im sick of minhyuk's shit** **

****Manhyuk: im sick of your shit on my dick** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: at least you're smart enough for condoms** **

****Baby Hyung: kwonnie get the stick out of your ass** **

****Baby Hyung: manhyuk keep your manhood in your pants** **

****Baby Hyung: anyways im heading over to jae's** **

****Manhyuk: doesnt he always lock his door?** **

****Baby Hyung: i found where he keeps the key** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: smooth** **

****Baby Hyung: okay im at jaehyo's, he's passed out on his bed** **

****Manhyuk: and?** **

****Baby Hyung: it looks like he was just crying** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: have you guys ever seen him cry?** **

****Manhyuk: never** **

****Baby Hyung: only once but he was drunk off his ass** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: holy shit** **

****Kitty Kwonnie: this is fucking serious then** **

**\----**

Jaehyo woke up in an apartment he's never seen before, it wasn't as nice as his own, but it's still pretty homely. He rolled off the couch and looked around for a bit, he was trying to figure out just where exactly he was until he saw a blonde man collapsed at the wooden table. This is Jiho's apartment. He walked over to his tired boyfriend and frowned, he was asleep at the table, sleeping soundly, making Jaehyo wonder if he was back in his world. 

He managed to move Jiho back to his bed without waking him up, which was easier than expected, those extra trips to the gym really paid off. Jaehyo thought about what he should do now, since he can't wake the younger boy up, especially when he looks so content sleeping like that. He explored the apartment a bit and realized that the fridge is packed full of food, most of which hasn't been opened or used yet. Jaehyo pulled a few things out, feeling like he should at least prepare a meal for his boyfriend when he wakes up. Also to leave his trace behind, to show Jiho that he can visit here too. 

When he finished the neatly prepared breakfast for Jiho, he left a note behind saying not to hurt and overwork himself, he paused for a minute before deciding to add a heart next to his name. He let out a quiet chuckle, it wasn't like him to do this, but he might as well show his love. 

**\----**

Jiho woke up on Jaehyo's sofa, he knows this place too well, he knows whats going to happen too well. He scrambled off the couch and almost barged into Jaehyo's room, eyeing the short man with glasses and tattoos from the other night, "Oh, it's you again, Tae-something?" Jiho scratched the back of his neck. 

"Taeil. Lee Taeil." The glasses boy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We need to talk about Jaehyo, the poor boy is literally losing his mind." 

"What do you mean by that?" Jiho sat on the bed next to him and glanced over to Jaehyo, he looked like he was just crying, and that broke his heart to a million pieces. He never wants to see the love of his life in distress. 

"He wants to be in a coma so he can spend more time with you in your world, but we're trying to convince him otherwise. We don't want him to hurt himself, or even kill himself in fact." Taeil looked back at the tall brunette, "We've always been worried about his sanity, but I feel like we shouldn't have kept our distance, we were always afraid of hurting his fragile heart, so we somewhat shut him out." He chuckled and played with bracelet he was wearing, "Stupid, right? We didn't notice that was what we shouldn't have been doing, we should've let him in more, now he's been spiraling downhill with alcohol and love sickness." Taeil shook his head, "Just know he never stops talking about you, you were the greatest thing to ever happen to his life." 

"And now his obsession with me is driving him to madness, which is also driving him to self harm and potential suicide." Jiho started to panic now, he didn't know this was his doing, he didn't know he was going to be the reason Jaehyo tried to harm himself. 

"Bingo." Taeil clicked his tongue and checked his phone, "Minhyuk and Yukwon are going to be here in a second, we're going to have an intervention when he wakes up, or when we wake him up, even though it's literally 11:30 PM." 

It was then there was a knock on the door and Taeil left to go answer the door, leaving Jiho alone with his sleeping beauty. He took in all that information, about Jaehyo being potentially "crazy" as they describe it, he could understand why. They did say the rapper was the best thing to happen to Jaehyo, and it was only natural he would want to cling to safety like that. 

Taeil returned with two people he assumed to be Minhyuk and Yukwon, I mean, who else would show up? The two introduced themselves, Minhyuk being the taller one with black hair, and Yukwon being the slightly muscular shorter one with blonde hair. Jiho noted that Yukwon looks somewhat like a cat. The four excused themselves to the living room and talked about what they should talk to Jaehyo about, after moving all the documents and papers of rough drafts of the brunette's upcoming novel. 

Jiho just watched as the three discussed his boyfriend's issues and how they're going to get his point across, they need to tell him to calm down and let their time together come naturally. 

"Our ultimate goal is to stop him from killing himself, and then being better friends." Taeil returned to the table with drinks, they weren't alcohol, they needed to be sober for something this serious, this was a life or death situation, at least for Jaehyo. 

"What do you mean by better friends? We put up with his bullshit no matter what." Yukwon questioned the eldest. 

"Yukwon, honey, you talk to him the least." Minhyuk poked the kitty's shoulder with a chuckle. 

"Yeah because you fucks don't let me into the group chat." 

"You're in it now, Yukwon. Now shut up." Taeil raised his voice slightly to cut out the lovers' quarrel. "Don't you guys notice how we always shut him out? You two haven't actually seen him in like, 3 months, is that correct?" The two responded with a guilty nod. Taeil then turned towards Jiho, "You should wake up soon, we're going to talk to Jaehyo, and I'm not sure how he'll react to you here. No offense." 

Jiho shook his head, "None taken, I'll try my best, I know you want the best for him." He stood up and then he faded out of existence, leaving two shocked and one unphased. Jiho woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs and toast, who made breakfast for him? He left his room and saw Jaehyo placing a fresh plate of food down on the table. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Jaehyo grinned at him, this made Jiho a little uncomfortable, he feels so bad for going to have Jaehyo leave right after he made breakfast for him. Jiho looked down and when he looked back up, Jaehyo was gone. 

Taeil is executing his plan, and Jiho hopes to god it works out. He can't stand knowing the fact Jaehyo is in some sort of pain, he wants his literal dream boy to get better. 

"I put all my faith in you, hyung." Jiho mumbled before walking over to the table to eat. 


	5. Better But Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day had gone smoothly for Jaehyo. He submitted his draft to be edited after countless arguments with his editor, he cleaned up the house a bit and even printed out and framed a picture of him and Jiho, the picture sits neatly on the nightstand in his room. The now motivated boy checked his phone for any updates on what the agenda is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so dont worry im actually extending this story  
> I felt like five chapters was too short for a story ive grown so attached to  
> But when im done with it i plan on doing somewhat of crack chatfic of the three dumbasses (and Taeil)  
> Because writing the chat parts are so much fun and I love it  
> So even when this story is over im not ending it, I plan on continuing it until either I or others get sick of it  
> A U-Bomb spin off will be inevitable though  
> Its my literal otp in Block B

Jaehyo groaned and tossed around in bed before finally opening his eyes to face a disruptive Lee Taeil, the group's babysitter. "Ahn Jaehyo, get your ass out of bed, we really need to talk. Come on." The small boy tore the blanket off the younger, making him jerk awake and glare at him. There was an awkward silence and glares slicing into each other, eyes like knives.

"You fucking asshole, I had a perfect chance to spend time with Jiho right there, and you ruined it!" Jaehyo barked and scrambled to his feet, "Get the hell out of my apartment right now!"

Taeil grasped the taller's shoulders, trying to keep him from doing anything violent. Jaehyo had the height advantage but Taeil was stronger, he left the house more and spent mornings at the gym. "Jaehyo, calm down! We're really worried about you, please relax and let us talk to you!" 

The two from the living room came in to back Taeil up, making Jaehyo relax a little under his grip. It's been forever since the group has been together, and Jaehyo has missed them all way too much, especially when they avoid any real contact with him, except for Taeil. "You're all here? Why?"

"We really need to sit down and talk about your mental health, we've established you're self destructing and we need to make sure you don't." Yukwon sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "We need to do this as a group again, especially when we have somewhat of a confession to make."

The three led the still agitated Jaehyo out the living room, where they all sat on the two sofas Jaehyo owned. He lived alone, so why exactly did he own two of them? They always questioned that.

"First off we want to apologize for being terrible friends, we kind of avoided you because we were afraid of you." Minhyuk began, "You always seemed so empty and emotionless, you pushed us away at first. Then you met Jiho and was full of life, but we thought 'hey, lets push him away like he did with us'. But we learned just recently it was the worst thing we could possibly do to you." He started to tear up, he really couldn't believe he was so heartless to someone who needed attention the most at that moment.

Yukwon nodded and laced his fingers in between Minhyuk's, trying comfort and keep his boyfriend from crying. "We just feel absolutely terrible for what we've done to you and we want your forgiveness, and if we can't have that, at least let us make it up to you."

Jaehyo had noticed they started blowing off his calls and invitations, hell, he hasn't seen Minhyuk and Yukwon for at least two months. "I see..." He thought back about his recent behaviour, it's been really obsessive and it's almost scaring him. "I guess I've been a little immature myself, I don't want Jiho to harm himself to stay here, but then I said I wanted to. Doesn't that seem a little hypocritical?" He chuckled nervously and finally took a seat on the vacant sofa, Taeil following suit. 

The eldest of the group rubbed circles into Jaehyo's back, "It's okay, it's all okay. It's our fault this happened, so please just let us in and fix things? Okay?"

Jaehyo nodded and leaned his head on Taeil's shoulder and yawned, "I guess I really just was really lonely, so when I had Jiho in my life, I felt so much better, like I actually had someone to help me bear my many problems."

"And we're sorry we weren't there to help you when you needed it most." Minhyuk wiped his intruding tears on his sleeve.

"Now, we should probably go let you go back to sleep, we all need it actually." Taeil was about to stand up, but was cut off by Jaehyo grabbing his arm and gently pulling him back down.

"Stay, all of you. One of the couches pulls out into a bed, so the lovebirds can sleep there, and Taeil, this couch is your's. You guys shouldn't have to drive home when you all seem this tired." Jaehyo smiled, he hasn't been this happy in a while, except when he's with Jiho, because the blonde means the world to him. "Stay here for a sec." He left the three in the living room to go back to his room, coming back out with extra blankets from his closet. "Take your picks."

The three ended up sleeping at Jaehyo's, which made the brunette actually quite happy, like a hole in his chest was just filled by sudden emotions, the negativity being cleared out of his system completely, or so he assumed. But he wasn't in the position to worry about anything, after all, they're all going out for dinner and a movie tomorrow, as a mini welcoming Jaehyo back to the real world party.

\----

The next day had gone smoothly for Jaehyo. He submitted his draft to be edited after countless arguments with his editor, he cleaned up the house a bit and even printed out and framed a picture of him and Jiho, the picture sits neatly on the nightstand in his room. The now motivated boy checked his phone for any updates on what the agenda is.

**Baby Hyung: jae do you need one of us to pick you up?**

**Pretty Boy: yeah that'd be great**

**Manhyuk: i'll come get you in a few minutes**

**Manhyuk: be ready**

**Manhyuk: also kwonnie claimed shotgun**

**Kitty Kwonnie: yeah sorry**

**Kitty Kwonnie: ;)**

**Pretty Boy: scumbag**

**Pretty Boy: you always do this to me**

**Kitty Kwonnie: its because i love you**

**Manhyuk: :(**

**Kitty Kwonnie: i already express my love for you in many different ways, minhyuk**

**Kitty Kwonnie: dont pout**

**Kitty Kwonnie: dont make me unbuckle this seatbelt and climb into your lap**

**Baby Hyung: fuck you'd kill us all**

**Baby Hyung: minhyuk driving is a death wish on its own**

**Kitty Kwonnie: fuck youre right**

**Kitty Kwonnie: move your fat ass, boy**

**Kitty Kwonnie: im driving**

Jaehyo locked his phone and put it in his coat pocket before leaving his apartment, he decided to meet Minhyuk and Yukwon in the parking lot instead, so they don't have to bang on his door a million times. What he didn't see until last minute was the bright headlights going too fast for his liking.

The only thing the boy could hear was sirens, before the overwhelming need to sleep took over.

\----

Jiho was worried about Jaehyo, more than he felt like he should be. But that made him more motivated to get his work done, there was an entire song due in the next two days, so he couldn't waste any time. He had another meeting with Kyung and Jihoon about this song, they all had a say in writing the lyrics and how the song should go.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Jiho, thanks for inviting us over to actually get work done." Kyung opened up his laptop with that same signature greasy grin of his. It's only been a day since the intervention, and he's already seeing an improvement in Jiho, like he actually wants to work again. "Just don't go into workaholic mode again, keep things moderate, okay?"

Jiho nodded and looked over the papers with lyrics, he shamelessly made his parts hint at his relationship with Jaehyo, but he could never admit that, especially to Kyung and Jihoon after their talk yesterday.

Little did he know there was a tall brunette boy looking on at the situation from the bedroom, peeking out slightly from a crack in the door. Jaehyo didn't know he had friends over, he doesn't even remember why he's here, he doesn't remember going back to sleep. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, padding out into the kitchen of the apartment, where the meeting was taking place.

Jiho's eyes snapped up from the papers to look at the intruder, "Jaehyo? When did you get here?" He started to panic, thinking of all the possible reasons why the boy suddenly showed up here. What if Jaehyo really fell into a coma? What if he's just sleeping and is really safe and sound at home, resting after a long day of writing his next novel.

"Not too long ago, hell, not even sure why I'm here. I don't remember going to bed after spending a night out with my friends." Jaehyo shrugged and took a seat next to Jiho, "Music composition? Mind if I watch?"

Kyung and Jihoon looked confused before it finally clicked. This was Jaehyo, this was Jiho's boyfriend from another world, and now he's visiting in his dreams. "Go ahead, we're just finishing up our current song and then we'll discuss what we're doing next." Kyung smiled and held his hand out, "Park Kyung, nice to meet you."

"Ahn Jaehyo." Jaehyo took the younger's hand and shook it gently before looking at the maknae of the group.

"Pyo Jihoon." He shook Jaehyo's hand as well.

The four spent their time arranging and finishing up the rest of the song, Jaehyo occasionally asking questions and watching what they were doing, before he went off to cook for the busy men at the table. He made them a lovely meal of homemade burgers and fries, thinking they deserve it after a hard day of work, plus an American style lunch doesn't hurt.

\----

**Manhyuk: oh my god**

**Manhyuk: taeil**

**Manhyuk: we're almost at jaehyo's**

**Manhyuk: theres sirens**

**Manhyuk: ambulances in the parking lot**

**Manhyuk: holy fuck they just took someone into the ambulance**

**Baby Hyung: and?**

**Manhyuk: i think it was jaehyo**

**Manhyuk: kwonnie is freaking the fuck out**

**Manhyuk: he would have an input but he's driving right now**

**Baby Hyung: he really forced you out of the driver's seat?**

**Manhyuk: yeah :"c**

Minhyuk got out of the car when the scene was over, he walked over to the puddle of blood, noticing something the paramedics missed - Jaehyo's phone. He picked it up and took back into the car with him, he started crying as soon as he returned, "I-it was Jaehyo..."

Yukwon wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing circles into his back. "They took him to the hospital... he'll be okay, he'll be okay. I promise. Text Taeil, tell him what you found, I'll start driving there."

**Manhyuk: it was him**

**Baby Hyung: are you serious**

**Manhyuk: we're tailing the ambulance**

**Manhyuk: they left his phone behind at the scene btw**

**Manhyuk: the screen completely shattered and it was lit up with notifs from the group chat**

**Baby Hyung: holy shit**

**Baby Hyung: after everything we did too**

**Baby Hyung: then again we dont know if this was a suicide attempt or an actual accident**

**Baby Hyung: we just need to make sure he's okay first**

The three have been waiting at the hospital for what seems like forever, they told the receptionist that they were his friends, however Taeil was on his emergency contact list, so they were told they'll be told when he's moved out of the ER. After five hours, Taeil was still the only one awake, the couple was passed out in their seats, Yukwon resting his head in Minhyuk's lap. He was holding Jaehyo's shattered phone, feeling like absolute shit for this whole ordeal, if it weren't for them, none of this wouldn't have happened, Jaehyo would be with them right now, eating dinner and laughing at shitty jokes.

The doctor called Taeil's name and asked for him to come see his friend, he was breaking out in a sweat as he walked down the corridor to Jaehyo's room. The name plate reading "Ahn Jaehyo, 26/M." The tattooed boy entered the room and was greeted by a horrible sight, a horrible sight of Jaehyo covered in bandages and an IV sticking out of his left arm. It was sad to see someone like him end up like this, especially when he deserved so much more from life. The doctor left the two alone after leading Taeil to the room.

Taeil took a seat next to the bed and sighed, "Ahn Jaehyo, I don't know whether to call you a dumbass or not, considering we don't know if this was an accident or not. But just know, you don't deserve to be here, in this shitty place that reeks of death and clorox disinfectants." He gently grazed a hand over the bandage covered arm. "I can't ever forgive myself for being too late to come to your side, I'm sorry for not being able to catch you when you fell, just please, if you really are in a coma for god knows how long. Keep yourself and Jiho happy." Taeil didn't bother hold back his tears now, letting them flow down like Niagra fucking Falls, "We're sorry for making you so unhappy here to the point where you wanted to leave." A sob ripped through as he covered his face with his hands.

Yukwon gently pushed the door open and let himself and Minhyuk in, they pulled up their own chairs next to Taeil's. The youngest pulled Taeil into a comforting hug and sighed, "I can't believe this is our faults, I can't believe we let it go this far." Yukwon whispered, that only making Taeil's sobs louder. They couldn't carry all this guilt, this was way too much for the three, the thought of them being the reason their best friend is laying in a coma is too much to handle.

"At least he's alive," Minhyuk finally contributed to the topic, "At least as damaged as it is, at least his body is still functioning. If you think about it, maybe some time with Jiho wouldn't hurt, maybe that will make his mood better as well." He leaned back in his chair and yawned, still a little drowsy from his rude awakening from the doctor.

"He is, and that's all that matters for now. Let's come back in the morning and see his status and details of the injuries after they've evaluated everything, I'm just worried that it wasn't an accident." Taeil gently pulled away from a clingy Yukwon and stood up, making his way to the door. He wiped his tears one more time and left the room.

Minhyuk and Yukwon stayed for a little bit longer, considering they've barely seen the guy in around two months, it was heartbreaking how much he hasn't changed in that time. He hasn't been doing anything because he had nobody to do anything with, except for Jiho who only showed up every once in a while. "Hey," Yukwon broke the silence of the rain outside and the ICU monitor, "I know you promised sex when we got home, but could we skip it tonight? I can't imagine enjoying myself when Jaehyo isn't, because what if he didn't end up in Jiho's world in his dream this time?"

"That's a very real possibility, but yeah, I agree, I'm not willing to use tears for lube. Plus we need to buy more condoms, we can stop at the store on the way back, okay?" Minhyuk ruffled Yukwon's hair and wiped away the kitty's leftover tears with his thumb. "We should probably get going and let Jaehyo rest, we can't do anything yet anyway."

Yukwon nodded and got up with his boyfriend, taking one last glance back before they left, holding Minhyuk's hand tightly. He didn't want to let go of him right now, at least not until they get to the car.

The two lovers decided this hit Taeil the hardest.


	6. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil couldn't focus at work, and now he can't focus on his two friends bickering about god knows what, they were white noise to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM  
> SO SORRY  
> IVE BEEN SO BUSY  
> THATS MY ONLY EXCUSE

Jiho waved his colleagues goodbye before turning his attention towards Jaehyo, who has already found his way to the usually comfortable sofa, and the alcohol in the fridge. "So, you don't know why you're here?" He took a seat next to the other boy and turned on the TV for him.

Jaehyo leaned on Jiho's shoulder as soon as he sat down next to literal dream boy, "Well, yeah, I already told you that, right?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the screen was completely shattered, but it was lit up with notifications from the group chat. Jaehyo thought nothing of it until he caught Jiho staring, "Wait... Why do I have this? What the hell?" He unlocked his phone (his passcode is Jiho), and he had perfect service.

"Yeah, why do you have that here? And why is it shattered? Careful with it, don't cut your finger. I ran out of band aids, I gotta go get more today." Jiho analyzed Jaehyo's phone, it really was totalled, like it got in some freak accident.

"I know, I know, I'm not a kid, Jiho." Jaehyo stuck his tongue out at him and returned his attention to the phone, he wanted to catch up on all the messages he missed.

**Manhyuk: it was him**

**Baby Hyung: are you serious**

**Manhyuk: we're tailing the ambulance**

**Manhyuk: they left his phone behind at the scene btw**

**Manhyuk: the screen completely shattered and it was lit up with notifs from the group chat**

**Baby Hyung: holy shit**

**Baby Hyung: after everything we did too**

**Baby Hyung: then again we dont know if this was a suicide attempt or an actual accident**

**Baby Hyung: we just need to make sure he's okay first**

Jaehyo started trembling while reading the chat from last night, so this is what really happened. "What the fuck... what the actual fuck."

Jiho leaned over his shoulder to look at the messages, he skimmed through them and let out a small gasp when he finished reading them, "What the hell, Jaehyo?! Did you really hurt yourself?!" He grabbed the older boy's arm and didn't know what to feel, he was sad Jaehyo is hurt, but also mad at the fact there's a possibility he did this to himself.

The brunette hunkered down a bit when his boyfriend raised his voice, angry Jiho is a scary Jiho. "I don't know! I can't remember anything! I was about to leave to go out to a movie with my friends and then I woke up here." He panicked, scared that he really was in this situation now. Jaehyo never learned to be careful what you wish for.

Jiho's expression softened and he let go of Jaehyo's arm, noting the faint red mark from grabbing him so hard and suddenly, "I'm sorry I raised my voice. Can you contact your friends, or at least Taeil, because I keep hearing he's your babysitter."

"Taeil that fucking shithead..." Jaehyo mumbled and turned away from Jiho, he didn't like being teased about Taeil being his platonic loving best friend mom, especially from Yukwon, because that asshole takes teasing to a whole new level. 

**Pretty Boy: can someone explain whats going on**

**Pretty Boy: i woke up at jiho's and i still have my phone but its all shattered**

**Manhyuk: holy shit**

**Baby Hyung: holy shit indeed**

**Pretty Boy: what?**

**Manhyuk: jaehyo you need to listen to us and listen good**

**Manhyuk: was your accident an accident**

**Sad Kitty :"C: i thought we figured that out from the guy arrested for dui**

**Pretty Boy: i read the chat**

**Pretty Boy: i actually dont know what happened, really**

**Manhyuk: fucking hell jaehyo youre making your mother cry**

**Pretty Boy: my actual mom or taeil**

**Sad Kitty :"C: taeil**

**Pretty Boy: figures**

**Baby Hyung: ahn fucking jaehyo youre in the hospital im literally looking at you right now and im so disappointed in myself for being a terrible friend and letting you get hurt like this but please for everything unholy find the strength to wake your ass up so you dont die in a coma**

Jaehyo's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, metaphorically, that'd be bad if that really happened, it'd probably make his already terrible condition worse. He didn't know how to respond to Taeil's message, he's never seen (read) his hyung like this, it was almost heartbreaking to him.

**Manhyuk: you also made your cat sad**

**Sad Kitty :"C: im sure he can read**

**Manhyuk: not when he's laying in front of us in a hospital bed**

**Pretty Boy: send pic of me?**

**Baby Hyung: sent brbcrying.jpeg**

**Pretty Boy: fuck i look terrible**

**Manhyuk: the doctor just told us that you're actually sedated so you dont wake up in the worst pain ever**

**Manhyuk: we'll let you know when you're off the drugs**

**Pretty Boy: how long will that be?**

**Sad Kitty :"C: a week or so**

Jiho had gotten up to get the two some snacks and a movie to watch, especially since he now knows Jaehyo is going to be staying here a while, at least make his boyfriend comfortable, unlike his physical form in some parallell dimension. He brought stuff back for them, including a shit load of extra blankets for them to indulge in, as well as some food he bought the other day. He was going to give it to Kyung as an apology for being lazy, but Jaehyo is more important right now.

The two ended up having a scary movie marathon that ended with Jaehyo clinging to Jiho and freaking out whenever someone died or something scary happened. If he knew Jaehyo was this squeamish he wouldn't have picked movies like this. He would've picked some silly American comedy to watch.

They spent the entire day in their nest of soft, heavy blankets with their limbs entwined and the apartment was filled with Jaehyo's cries of fear when something spooky happens on screen.

\----

Taeil couldn't focus at work, and now he can't focus on his two friends bickering about god knows what, they were white noise to him now. All he could think about was Jaehyo, he's memorized every wound and every broken bone on his body, and thankful, no permanent damage. Jaehyo's right leg and arm were broken, a few broken ribs, and a shit ton of bruises and scrapes, all of which seem to be healing quickly, according to the doctor.

Yet Taeil was still worried, this was his metaphorical kid who took the hit, the most fragile member of the group, even though that was never crystal clear, they all knew Jaehyo wasn't really a tough cookie.

He was given a second chance to make Jaehyo happy being here again, but it was torn away from him in a matter of seconds. Taeil regrets every time he rejected Jaehyo's company and then refusing to see he really was self destructing, but he was also thankful towards Jiho. The rapper made Jaehyo happier than he was for the past few years, and nobody really knows why Jaehyo has always been so gloomy. Maybe Jaehyo is just a really bad pessimist.

Taeil sighed and looked down at his phone after what seemed like forever, he's spent too much time sitting with Jaehyo and observing all his wounds and features. The nickname "Pretty Boy" wasn't a lie, after all. He heard the door open and he glanced over, not surprised at the entry of Yukwon, whom had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago.

"Still no sign of life?" Yukwon sat back in his chair next to Minhyuk's, opening up a book he brought with him, though Taeil couldn't care less aboutwhat he was reading.

"Shut up, he's breathing, and we got contact from him." Taeil hissed and slapped him on the arm gently. Ever since Jaehyo fell into this situation, Taeil has been more hostile towards pretty much everyone and everything. Minhyuk classified this as "mother Taeil being protective over his kid".

They really weren't wrong, though. Taeil felt the extreme need to protect the pretty boy from any further harm.

The three (four) sat in silence, listening and taking in the sound of the rain, the beeping of equipment, and the turning of Yukwon's pages. Taeil got a glimpse of what he was reading, and much to his surprise, it was one of Jaehyo's novels. He leaned over and read part of the page.

"As the woman ran farther away from the embodiment of her fears, she came to realize that her desires were upon those fears. She stopped running away and let what she couldn't stand the most in the world come to her, engulf her in the sweet warmth of company. She was shocked, it felt so nice being embraced by another being, it felt so nice being touched in a caring matter. Unfortunately when the woman opened her eyes, it was all a lie."

Taeil read the paragraph and was in absolute shock, the story about the woman seemed so familar to him. That's when it hit him. This was Jaehyo's literal story, this is how he felt towards others. He ran away, and then when he wanted to let them in, it was too late and they left.

This is really how Jaehyo felt.

\----

When Jiho came to, he was being crushed by someone, but he doesn't remember inviting anyone over that night, plus he hasn't done that in like two years. Then he remembered what was going on, "Jaehyo?" He mumbled and ran his hand through the older boy's hair, making him emit a low groan, looks like he just woke up too.

Wait, how does that work? Would that be dreamception?

Jaehyo lifted his face away from Jiho's chest, the rapper makes a good pillow, let's hope he'll happily be a pillow whenever. Jiho was laying on the couch with Jaehyo on top of him, face down and snuggling into his chest, again. He established he loves this position, he loves using the younger as a pillow while one arm is wrapped around his waist, and the other stroking his hair. Maybe he was a cat in his past life, just like Yukwon.

Maybe he wasn't as clingy though, because Yukwon always wants Minhyuk's attention.

"Jaehyo, how did you sleep?" Jiho asked.

"Well, let's just say that I feel refreshed." Jaehyo chuckled.

"No no, I mean literally HOW did you manage to sleep while you're already in a dream?" Jiho sat up, disrupting Jaehyo's new favourite way to sleep, making the elder groan in disappointment.

"I'm not sure, but I don't care, sleeping on you was comfortable... If only I could sleep like that every night." Jaehyo rolled around and fidgetted until he found his head on Jiho's lap. God, Jiho is the best pillow ever, no matter the position or situation.

"Jaehyo, you realize it's like 8 PM, right? We slept all day after our scary movie marathon." The mention of the scary movies made Jaehyo shudder, he wasn't one for the horror genre, but it was nice spending time with Jiho, no matter what they were doing. "Do you wanna go out and do something? Like go to a club or whatever?"

Jaehyo smiled, a nice night walk in the city doesn't sound too bad, besides, he isn't waking up until the drugs wear off, so whatever. "Sure, I'd love to go on a date." He grinned.

It took longer for Jaehyo to get ready than Jiho did, which is surprising because Jiho takes a million years and a half (according to Kyung). They had to pick out clothes for Jaehyo from Jiho's limited wardrobe and coordinate it to what Jaehyo likes. Of course, the elder was quite picky with what he wanted to wear, claiming he had to wear something pretty to match his face. It was around 9 by the time they left the apartment and found themselves on the streets of Seoul. 

Jiho was thrown off by the fact Jaehyo seemed to know where they were at the time, it was like he lived here. "You live in Seoul too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like we live in the same place, just different dimensions." Jaehyo shuddered at the cold night breeze, the atmosphere felt all too familiar. Leaving to go out somewhere in the cold night, ready to spend some time with friends. Except tonight was just a date with his dearest Jiho.

For some reason, he felt like he belonged here, like everything came by more naturally.


	7. We Found It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should be asking how's Jaehyo. So, how's Jaehyo?" Minhyuk asked right away, "We're pretty 'meh', by the way. I mean, our friend might die, and if he doesn't then he has to make a decision on which world he wants to stay in so it doesn't mindfuck him anymore. And you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my absence, been really busy.
> 
> Enjoy ovo/)

The night's cool breeze normally chilled the hearts of men, yet only gave Jiho and Jaehyo a reason to stay warm in the midst of the cold. Fingers laced together as the strolled down the street to the nearest and Jiho's favourite nightclub/ bar, which he can admit isn't a very interesting place for a date, especially with someone like Jaehyo. Jiho would much rather take him out for a fancy dinner at the best restaurant in Seoul, but he doesn't have the money for that, at least not yet.

Jiho had noticed Jaehyo shivering and rubbing his arms for warmth, the jacket Jiho had given him wasn't warm enough apparently. He made a mental note to buy the shivering boy a new one while he was still here.

Arriving at the bar, the first thing Jiho noticed was how bright the neon signs were compared to how they used to be. Maybe they got them replaced? About time then, the things were old and flickering, they better be thankful Jiho spends a pretty penny everytime he comes by. He held the door open for Jaehyo with a smile, letting the cold boy in first. It didn't take them long to find themselves smiling and saying their "hello"s to the bartender. The bartender, Yoongi, knew Jiho well, after all he was a regular at this point. Jiho often came to drink off his frustration.

Hell, he's even written a song indirectly referencing coming here and talking to Yoongi.

After Yoongi had given them their drinks, he leaned his elbows on the counter and smiled, "You found yourself a man, Jiho? I'm proud. I don't have time for people, unfortunately."

Jaehyo tried to hide his blush behind a sip of his drink, and Jiho found it adorable. The way the dim lighting with the glow of the underlights of the transparent counter illuminating his beautiful features and the shape of his face. Jiho took in every detail. Jaehyo was perfect and Jiho wished they didn't have an entire dimension between them, he wished that he would move in to Jiho's apartment and cuddle every night.

Jiho shook away those thoughts with a chuckle directed to Yoongi, "Oh right, Yoongi, this is Jaehyo. Jaehyo, this is Yoongi."

Yoongi waved and a small smile was present, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Jaehyo was focused entirely on his drink, it's been a long time since he's had alcohol, especially because Taeil was keeping him on alcohol arrest. Taeil worked at a bar, but restricted Jaehyo from drinking, to the point where if Jaehyo stopped by for a drink, he'd give him water instead. Jaehyo internally sighed, he missed Taeil's overprotectiveness, even if it was annoying at times.

Yoongi said his goodbyes before tending to more customers, leaving Jaehyo and Jiho alone for now, at least until Yoongi comes back offering more. "As much as I hate seeing Jiho get drunk off his ass, the more he drinks, the more I can spend on pursuing my dreams of being a composer." He claims.

Jiho broke the silence with a gentle pat on Jaehyo's back, "What are you thinking about?" He smiled.

"Home." Jaehyo set down his drink and focused himself on Jiho instead.

"I'm assuming you miss your world? I don't blame you. I've always been a victim of homesickness, but don't worry about it. You can stay with me as long as you want, at least until you wake up." Jiho chuckled and kissed his hyung's forehead.

Jaehyo let out a small chuckle and smiled, Jiho always knew what buttons to press to make the elder cheer up. "Yeah, but I can't help but be worried about my physical condition back home. I looked like I took a hard hit, and I need to get a new phone as well." He took the shattered mess of a phone out of his pocket, "Apparently it partially broke my fall."

"Praise the phone gods for making your injuries not as bad as they would've been if it weren't for the phone in your pocket." Jiho patted Jaehyo on the back and gave a light chuckle, "Oh yeah, if you want another drink, go for it. It's my treat."

Jaehyo nodded, he was always grateful for how kind Jiho is. Kind and sexy, he's definitely a keeper.

Unfortunately, Jiho hadn't expected to end up carrying an intoxicated Jaehyo back home, and he thought _he_ was the heavy drinker here, but he has been proven wrong. He sighed as he punched in his apartment's passcode and closed the door behind him. Jaehyo had passed out halfway through the trip home, which Jiho was thankful for, he didn't want to listen to his drunken babbling all night.

He put the drunk boy on his bed and stripped him of his clothing before digging out a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts for him to borrow for the night. Jiho awkwardly and carefully put the clothing on Jaehyo, hoping he'll not waking him up, because that'd mean more rambling, and he's had enough. Jiho slipped out into the kitchen and got some headache pills and a water bottle, Jaehyo's going to need this in the morning.

Normally, Jiho would just go to bed after a night out, but Jaehyo the little shit decided to show up and distract him from some work time. Fortunately his drunk ass is out cold, so he takes this opportunity to get some lyrics written. 

Of course, he loses track of time and realizes that it's been a good two hours and he's gotten so much done, maybe it's the alcohol, or Jaehyo's presence is a good omen. Fuck, he's been so deep in thought he didn't notice it started raining. He doesn't mind the extra white noise though.

He decides to call it a night and closes his laptop, at least he's got something to show Kyung tomorrow. Jiho walks back into his room and takes a minute to admire how peaceful Jaehyo looks, like he's having the best dream of his life. Well, he is, actually, but he'll resume that dream when he 'wakes up'. Jiho sneaks into bed with him and wraps his arms around the older boy's waist.

Noting the fact he smells like strong alcohol.

\----

Taeil has spent the past few days figuring out how and why people go to some fancy alternate dimension in their sleep. He's googled it, checked out books in the library, and even asked his psychologist friend, Namjoon. He just doesn't get it, it just seems to cause more and more trouble each time someone crosses worlds. Taeil let out a groan as he put another useless book into the 'done reading' pile. 

"Still got nothing?" Minhyuk asked, laying on one of Jaehyo's fancy leather couches, arms wrapped around Yukwon, who like always, fell asleep on top of him.

"Unfortunately. I want to know why this happens, so Jaehyo can make a decision on which world he wants to stay in, as painful as it is for him, he needs to pick." Taeil picked up another book from his pile that he managed to build up after visiting three different libraries, and Namjoon's office.

Minhyuk nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm just thinking about what happens if he picks Jiho. He'd be throwing away his career, and especially us, that would be so rude of hi--"

"Hey! Remember who ignored him and let him get to his breaking point!" Taeil nearly screamed at him, and it took a lot to get the eldest to lose his cool.

Yukwon slapped Minhyuk's arm and groaned, "Stop fighting with Taeil so he'll stop yelling and I can sleep, thanks honey."

Taeil had been staying at Jaehyo's apartment and taking care of it to make sure nothing bad happens. His roommate Seokjin has everything taken care of back home, so he's free to make sure his best friend's apartment is in tact. Minhyuk and Yukwon haven't been staying overnight, because they need to take care of their own place, but they come over during the day if they're not at the hospital visiting Jaehyo. 

One would describe Yukwon and Minhyuk inseperable. One won't go without the other unless if it's work, and even then, they have their phones ready. Taeil always thought it was cute, especially the way Yukwon always longs for his hyung's hand laced with his. Minhyuk was always pretty submissive when it came to signs of affection, he'd take every last drop of Yukwon's love with a smile.

Taeil shook away that thought for his mind worded it the wrong fucking way.

Then there was silence, aside from the chattering on the tv and Yukwon's light snoring. Damn that kid falls asleep fast. Taeil had just put away another psychology text book and he's starting to get a headache from reading all this complicated and confusing stuff on sleep phenomena. He's always been smart, but this is something he's never bothered studying, for he never had a reason to.

The opening of Jaehyo's door broke the silence, eyes snapping up (except for the sleep kitty), curious to who this intruder may be. Jiho stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "I knew I'd wake up here. How are you guys?" He smiled and gave a little wave with his free hand, he then joined Taeil on the vacant spot on the couch.

"We should be asking how's Jaehyo. So, how's Jaehyo?" Minhyuk asked right away, "We're pretty 'meh', by the way. I mean, our friend might die, and if he doesn't then he has to make a decision on which world he wants to stay in so it doesn't mindfuck him anymore. And you?"

Jiho was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he understands, they're all a little stressed out. "I'm pretty good, and Jaehyo's fine as well. Except he got drunk off his ass and I had to carry him home, and I thought I was a heavy drinker at times." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we should've told you not to give him alcohol. Especially when I'm not around, because I have to make sure he feels alright afterwards, and if he doesn't I tend to babysit him. This place is like a second home to me at this point." Taeil shrugs, "Glad to know he's doing well though."

"Let's just hope his status turns to well here as well, because that's more important. Well, you know, his physical body is here." Jiho chuckled, somewhat trying to lighten the heavy mood, but nobody's having it. Especially the out-cold kitty cat, who obviously didn't even react, except for a little stirring.

"Sorry about Yukwon, he had a tough day at work and he deserves this." Minhyuk ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, stopping the stirring and relaxing him. Damn, this dude has a magic touch when it comes to Yukwon-- Okay, enough with the almost dirty thoughts.

"I can tell, what does he do for work?" Jiho propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He was obviously doing something that required physical movement, because he has a light smell of sweat and is wearing a white wife beater and shorts.

"Dance instructor. Apparently his students have been a little cheeky, so he decided to take a nap as soon as he got here, and of course, he chooses me as a pillow, and he reeks. I love him so much but he needs a shower as soon as he wakes up." Minhyuk chuckled and poked Yukwon's cheek gently, making the younger stir a little and slap Minhyuk's hand lightly.

"I can hear you, you know. Maybe I will go take a shower if I honestly smell that bad." Yukwon pouted and peeled himself away from Minhyuk, groggily making his way to the bathroom, "Oh yeah, hi Jiho." He closed the bathroom door behind him, mumbling "Bye Jiho."

Jiho laughed, "Hi and bye, Yukwon." He turned back to Minhyuk and Taeil, who finally have legitimate smiles on their faces. Jiho is a little hurt, Yukwon is funny as hell, but he isn't. God, he needs to step up his humour then.

"Sorry to drag you into this emotional rollercoaster, Jiho, we didn't know this would happen. After all the guy who hit him was arrested for DUI, so he didn't exactly know what he was doing." Taeil let out a heavy sigh, stress was just emitting off of him, wave after wave with almost no end. Jiho understands, he's put under a lot of stress because of his job.

\----

Jaehyo jerked awake at the extreme need to vomit his guts out. He quickly rolled out of bed and made a run for the bathroom, flicking on the lights and perching himself above the toilet bowl. He let out his past meal and a shit ton of alcohol, quickly making the bathroom reek of vomit and sweat.

Meanwhile, Jiho did the same after hearing Jaehyo, but not to vomit, but to make sure his boyfriend is okay. When he arrived at the bathroom, it was a heartbreaking sight. Jaehyo leaned over his toilet, skin pale and damp with sweat, and letting out his stomach. Jiho leaned over and patted him gently on the back, "Don't worry, baby, I'm here. Just let it all out and I'll make you some soup." Jaehyo could only nod in response. "I'm going to go to the kitchen, scream my name if you need me." Jaehyo nodded again and let out another wave of stomach acid

Jiho thought about what Taeil and Minhyuk said about Jaehyo having to make a decision between worlds. He doesn't want Jaehyo to give up his career and friends, but he's also scared of losing the love of his life. Though, how is Jaehyo going to stay in one or the other? He can't just never sleep or sleep forever.

\----

"I got it!" Taeil slammed the book closed, after carefully bookmarking the page.

"Got what?" Yukwon exited the bathroom to join the two.

"A hypnosis that keeps someone grounded in a world." Taeil's face lit up, now they know how to help Jaehyo.

"How is this going to work if Jaehyo wants to stay with Jiho?" Minhyuk moved over to allow Yukwon to sit with him.

"Then Jiho has to do it."

"But what about his body?" Yukwon took his spot by Minhyuk.

"It says it should transfer over like it does when Jiho leaves our world. Just fades out of existence, we can cover it up by saying he died." Taeil sighed, "I'd hate to go with either option, to be completely honest. But we should support Jaehyo with whatever he wants to do, because that's our job as his friends."

The others nodded in agreement.

Now they wait for the drugs to wear off in Jaehyo so they can get his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


	8. Everything will be A-OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thankfully, Taeil hadn't overloaded him with information of what's happened while he's been gone, saying that he should let Jaehyo's meds wear off a little before doing so. Besides, Taeil even said Jaehyo looks dead, like absolutely out of it. But of course, he **is** completely out of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is kinda short :c  
> Im going through some family issues... unfortunately.  
> But on the bright side, i'm close to wrapping this up! :"D next chapters are the endings!  
> While writing this i couldnt decide what Jaehyo should do, so im making two endings c:

Minhyuk ran his hands on beautiful, tanned skin, taking in every detail and listening carefully to every little noise Yukwon makes. It's times like this he wishes he could have more of, but they've both been so busy with work and dealing with Jaehyo, they just can't relax anymore.

But now, they're staying in their apartment for the rest of the day. It's time for some quality time.

The taller boy grinds down on Yukwon, and continues to let his hands roam and graze over any sensitive spot. He dips his hands down to his boyfriend's clothed erection, palming and occasionally digging his hand in slightly. Minhyuk grins at the sweet moans and gasps his beautiful kitty boy makes, slowly increasing his pace until he hears his phone chime, making him stop completely.

Minhyuk groans and leans away from Yukwon, making the younger let out a cry from the loss of friction. He whispers a "Sorry, baby." and looks at the name lit up on the phone. What the fuck does Taeil want now?

"Hello?" He answers.

"He's awake--"

"We'll be there shortly." Minhyuk interrupts and ends the call before Taeil can say "okay".

"Who was that?" Yukwon whined, trying his hardest not to shove his hands down his boxers and get himself off. Because Minhyuk isn't doing his job, yet.

"We gotta go the hospital." Minhyuk scrambled to get his clothes back on, much to Yukwon's disappointment.

"What happened?" Yukwon proceeded to do the same, still really confused on what's going on.

"Jaehyo is awake."

\----

Jaehyo's week on the other side had been over so fast he nearly forgot he was over there. But the only thing keeping him from remembering his condition was the many bandages and the medicine making him feel groggy. One part of him said he should go back to sleep and recover, the other half said to stay up and wait for Yukwon and Minhyuk to show up.

Thankfully, Taeil hadn't overloaded him with information of what's happened while he's been gone, saying that he should let Jaehyo's meds wear off a little before doing so. Besides, Taeil even said Jaehyo looks dead, like absolutely out of it. But of course, he **is** completely out of it.

It didn't take long for dumb and dumber (as Taeil puts it) to show up, they nearly ran through the hospital to get here as soon as possible. Minhyuk is still panting and recovering from their casual run in hospital corridors, and Yukwon is fidgetting awkwardly in his seat.

Jaehyo felt bad for only giving them simple responses for their questions, but he couldn't bring himself to gather enough strength to respond properly. The drugs were making him exhausted, he just wanted to go back to sleep and have Jiho entertain him while the drugs are fading out of his system. Well, at least they stop the pain.

Taeil was talking to Minhyuk and Yukwon about the movie they watched the other night, and then when he turned his attention back to Jaehyo, the poor boy passed out.  
He sighed and made a small smile, "At least we know for sure he'll be okay. Let's go home and let him rest."

He swore he could hear Yukwon whisper "finally". 

\----

As soon as Taeil returned to Jaehyo's apartment he collapsed on the couch. This was almost too much to handle, he couldn't predict what Jaehyo's decision would be. The fact that humans could go to other worlds when sleeping made him bewildered as well. Why and how was this possible?

More negative thoughts came flowing in. What if the hypnosis treatment doesn't work? What if Jaehyo goes to neither? Taeil let out a groan and ruffled his own hair. He can't imagine a life without Jaehyo. There'd be an empty spot in their friend group, that no one could replace. But Jiho also wants to be with Jaehyo, after all, they are in love. They have been for a long time.

His eyes snapped up towards the door as soon as it was opened, revealing a sleepy blonde boy. "Oh, you're back, Jiho." Taeil sighed and rubbed his temples, "Jaehyo's awake as you probably know. Well, he was. He's sleeping again."

"Sedatives, presumably." Jiho shrugged and took a seat next to Taeil, "He isn't at my place, but maybe that's for the better. I feel bad for hiding all of this from him, though."

"It's nothing new. We're the ones who made him like this from hiding things." Taeil leaned back on the sofa cushions, "We stressed him out and made his mind wander to different dimensions. Now he can have just one or the other so his mental state doesn't get destroyed. It's unfortunate, really. I feel terrible for making him pick a life with you, or a life with us."

"I'd be heartbroken if he picked you guys, but it's his decision, and I know you'd feel the same way if he picked me. I can't act all innocent in this, like "oooh my poor heart," Jiho imitated what one could consider the stereotypical damsel in distress voice, "He broke my heart!" He returned to his normal tone, "No, I can't be like that."

Taeil nodded, "I get what you mean. We should just respect his decision no matter what he picks, it's his life, not our's. Again, it's a shame he can't have both, because he deserves both."

Jiho let out a deep sigh, "Yeah. Let's just see what happens when it happens."

"Agreed."

\----

Was Yukwon stressed? Yes. Was he horny as fuck? Yes. Did he want to go home? Yes. Is he ready for Jaehyo's decision soon? No. No he wasn't.

The car ride home had been stressful and oddly quiet, because Yukwon is usually nothing but conversation. Minhyuk assumed he's mad for not getting him off when he wanted to, but there was more to it. 

"I'm scared." Yukwon finally spoke up.

"Of what?"

"Jaehyo-hyung." The blonde put his face up against the window, enjoying the cold feeling of the glass against his skin.

Minhyuk pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and sighed, "Me too. I mean, he isn't scary, but his decision making skills are. So we should just let him do his thing, y'know, there isn't a right or wrong answer here."

"You're right." Yukwon unbuckled his seatbelt, Minhyuk doing the same. They stood in silence for the rest of the 5 minute trip back to their apartment.

As soon as they arrived at their comfortable home, Yukwon found himself going straight to the bedroom. "Tired, Kwonnie?" Minhyuk followed his adorable kitty boy into their shared bedroom. The apartment was pretty roomy, and the bedroom was no different, it had plenty of space for most of their personal belongings that weren't suited for the living room. Minhyuk could estimate that it was around the size of Jaehyo's apartment, just not as fancy.

Yukwon nodded and took off his jacket, hanging it on the side of the chair next to Minhyuk's desk. He let out a groan and fell face first onto the bed, hugging his pillow tightly. Minhyuk laughed and joined him on their bed. He rubbed circles into Yukwon's back, "There there, everything will be fine."

Yukwon could do nothing but wish everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


	9. ENDING A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a lovely day to work in public, the sun was shining, the temperature was high, and Jaehyo found himself outside of a café doing his job. He sometimes looked up to watch what type of people go by, lowkey hoping to see his lover Jiho somewhere in the Seoul crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is long overdue ive been super busy and tired but ending b will be posted tomorrow i promise  
> im too tired to finish now

The next month went by smoother than Taeil had expected. He had kept Jaehyo's place tidy and ready for the previously injured boy to come home. Of course, he wasn't too happy to finally lay news down on him, but there was no other choice at this point. It's either let his mind deteriorate slowly from the shock of jumping between universes, or save him by making him choose one or the other.

Taeil obviously was absolutely terrified of the outcome. He didn't want to throw something this big on Jaehyo when he **just** got out of the hospital, he didn't want to see his ulzzang author friend to cry again. Yukwon and Minhyuk were also in the same boat, they didn't want Jaehyo to suffer like this.

But alas the day was upon them, and now they had to make use of this chance before Jaehyo slips into insanity.

Taeil was knocked out of his thoughts by another presence sitting with him. It was Jaehyo's boyfriend from an alternate universe, he was a tall man with bleached blonde hair ~~(and a nice ass)~~. Jiho was somewhat of a jerk at times, and his personality clashed a little with Jaehyo's over confidence, but they just have a little kiss and they're all better.

"Today's the day, huh?" The taller man asked, "Hyung, I'm sorry I caused this whole mess." Jiho frowned and leaned against the couch.

"No no, it's okay. The mess started on our side, now we're going to end it on our side. We need to Jaehyo to pick, no matter how much he protests." Taeil shook his head. It was true though, Jaehyo was persistent about getting his way, and the fact he won't have it breaks Taeil's heart. Jaehyo deserves both.

"You know who you'd like in my world? Jihoon. You seem like the "mom of the group" type, and he's like a little kid in the body of a grown man. But I can see you two getting along." Jiho stared out the window at the Seoul skyline, it was pretty at sunset, and very soon he could enjoy that sunset with Jaehyo for possibly one last time.

"I see." Taeil's response was short, he was too busy thinking. He thought about what it was like over in Jiho's world, from Jaehyo's stories. It seems kind of just like here, but different people and different events. But it's still Seoul. It's a shame there can't just be one world.

They sat in silence for longer than they thought they would, just staring out the window awkwardly. Taeil can admit he'll miss Jiho when they break off these ties, but it has to be done.

Suddenly there was the sound of the lock code being punched in and in came dumb, dumber, and dumbest. "We're here, let's get started, shall we?" Minhyuk bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back some tears.

They all sat in somewhat of a circle made of couches, Jaehyo sitting in between Taeil and Jiho, and Yukwon and Minhyuk on the other seating options.

"What is this about? What do you guys need to tell me?" Jaehyo looked around nervously, each distressed facial expression making him more and more worried about the situation.

"You need to pick, hyung." Yukwon's voice cracked mid sentence, he was obviously crying.

"Pick what?" Jaehyo was in full blown panic mode now. If Yukwon is crying somethings obviously up.

"One world or the other." Taeil sighed and took off his glasses to wipe the protruding tears. "If you keep jumping between then your mind is going to crumble from the mental pressure, I guess, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Oh, I see." Jaehyo looked down and started fidgeting a little. He didn't know what and who to pick. He obviously loved Jiho with his entire life, but at the same time, his life at home is too valuable. "Can I have a hour or so to think?"

"Of course." Taeil nodded and put his glasses back on. "Should we watch a movie or something while we wait?"

\----

Jaehyo didn't want the movie to end, he was dreading what was waiting for him when it did end. He just got home from the hospital and he's being told to pick a world to stay in. But now he knows where he wants to go, and he will probably regret his decision later, but he has to make it and make the others happy. 

"Jaehyo-hyung, don't be pressured to pick one side or the other, this isn't our choice, it isn't about us." Yukwon turned the tv off and everyone turned their attention to the tallest in the room.

"I uh..."

"Pick what makes you happy. As your lover, all I want for you is to be happy with where you are." Jiho planted a light kiss on Jaehyo's lips and stroked his dark brown locks, "Don't worry about us."

Jaehyo was reassured a little bit by Jiho's kind words. If theres one thing that calms his forever anxious nerves, it's Jiho's reassurance.

Jiho is always there for him.

But he promised Taeil, Yukwon, and Minhyuk a chance to redeem themselves.

"Wait, how are we even going to get me to stay? I never got word on how this is working." Jaehyo really was bewildered on the topic of actually achieveing this dimension jump, that is if he chooses to leave.

"It's a hypnosis treatment developed a long time ago used to banish people, now it's well... Used for this purpose." Taeil shrugged, "Whatever it is we're doing it."

"Will it hurt?"

"Are you really worried about that right now?"

"Who wouldn't be?! It's literally throwing your mind into another dimension." Jiho interrupted.

"Alright, we should stop before it becomes an argument." Minhyuk stood up, getting attention from the other three. He returned to his spot next to Yukwon after getting everyone's attention.

"Hyung, please make your decision now. Whatever you do wont hurt us." Yukwon put his hand on Jaehyo's shoulder, "Please." The kitty boy threw in a pouty face, something Jaehyo, or anyone really couldn't resist. 

Jaehyo desperately looked around, deciding which option would be more worth it. Jiho loves him a lot, they're lovers, they can spend the rest of their lives together in happiness. Taeil, Yukwon and Minhyuk are his best friends, they've been together for years. Even though they made a small mistake, Jaehyo can't stay mad at them. He glanced back and forth between options.

He's decided.

"I'm going to stay."

\----

It had be exactly a year since he was forced to sever ties with Jiho. It was honestly the most depressing thing he had ever been forced to do, it was extremely painful to think about. Jaehyo had a valuable life as an author here in his own world, he couldn't lose his career and friends. It wouldn't be worth it.

Jaehyo had taken a while to recover from the shock of well, y'know, losing your boyfriend. He did purchase a new (and better phone), as well as things to remind him of his beloved. Jaehyo had locked himself away for a good month before being dragged out by Yukwon and Minhyuk, who were already sick of Jaehyo moping around again.

Getting him out wasn't the easiest task, but they managed with some bribing and promises to treat him to dinner and a movie, and thankfully, it had worked.

Ever since they got Jaehyo out of the house for a second time, he'd become happier, more social and motivated. He had released two new short novels in the time in the year without Jiho.

Of course, the poor boy wasn't over him, and they all accepted he never will be. Jaehyo's heart belongs to Jiho, and hopefully it's still mutual.

\----

It was a lovely day to work in public, the sun was shining, the temperature was high, and Jaehyo found himself outside of a café doing his job. He sometimes looked up to watch what type of people go by, lowkey hoping to see his lover Jiho somewhere in the Seoul crowd.

Unfortunately it never happened, and it crushed his hopes and dreams for another day.

The routine was simple now, eat, work, take a sip of your coffee, work. Jaehyo didn't mind this routine, he was super motivated and had plenty of time before his next deadline. His editor, Jimin, was happy to see Jaehyo's improved mood as well.

Jaehyo jumped at the sudden presence of someone sitting down next to him. He hesitantly looked up and saw an ever so familiar smile staring right back at him, "Hey, sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

The brunette's face lit up in pure optimism. It was Jiho, he was back for him, God knows how long he will be, but he is. "Jiho..." he trailed off before nearly jumping into the younger boy's arms. It was a little awkward to be out in public like this, but he couldn't care less. His lover is back, after another painful year.

"I can't fucking believe it, Woo Jiho, you are back in the first time in forever."

"And I'm here to stay for you." Jiho whispered to him.

"I want to worry, but I'm too caught up in the moment." The two sat like that for what seemed like hours, people staring and pointing. But the lovers didn't pay them any mind. Jaehyo knew Jiho had done something awful to himself to be here, but again, he can't care right now.

"I love you, Jaehyo."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


	10. ENDING B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyo leaves.

"I'm going with Jiho."

\----

It had been exactly a month since Jaehyo officially switched worlds to live with Jiho. His transition was somewhat of a bumpy ride, because they had to buy all new things for him, like clothes and a phone that actually fucking works.

Jaehyo was a little homesick, he missed his friends back in his own world, but he is happy that he gets to spend his life with Jiho. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with the love of your life forever?

"Hyung, can you pass me my phone?" Jiho looked up from his laptop. Ever since Jaehyo moved in and there was no more sleeping troubles for Jiho, he's had to catch up on tons of overdue work. He hasn't had much time for Jaehyo, but the older has no issue with it. He understands the feeling.

Jaehyo reaches for the phone on the nightstand next to him and passes it to Jiho. He likes to watch Jiho do his work, he likes to watch the way his long fingers vigorously tapped the already abused keys. He wishes he could have that much motivation with his writing.

He leaned his head on the younger's shoulder and snuggled into him, making Jiho turn his head to kiss the top of Jaehyo's head. "First time you being needy for attention, huh?" Jaehyo let out a hum in response.

Jiho closed his laptop and put it on the floor next to the bed, hoping he'll remember to not step on it exiting his bed tomorrow morning. "I was wondering when you'd crack. I can understand it's hard to leave me alone when I'm working." He wrapped his arms around his sleepy hyung and snuggled him back. "I'm happy you came with me, but you must miss your old home, right?"

Jaehyo nodded and lifted his head from Jiho's shoulder, "Mm... Yeah. I'm starting to get used to being here, though. My only worries is finding a job for me."

"Can't you just continue your business as an author?" Jiho ran a hand through Jaehyo's hair, "But then we'd both have super time consuming jobs..."

"I was thinking of applying for that nearby café your friend Jihoon works at, I think that's the best bet for me for right now." Jaehyo sighed and pulled the bright purple blanket up closer to them, "But right now I think it's bed time, for both of us." He swatted away Jiho's hand before he could pick up his laptop. "I don't want you to lose sleep."

Jiho smiled, "I think Taeil's mother role is rubbing off on you, sweetheart."

"Shut up." Jaehyo shut off the light and snuggled back up to his boyfriend. "Shut up, cuddle me and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


End file.
